Starting Over
by Mymiddlename'sdisaster
Summary: An alternative background story for Nikki and Eve.
1. Chapter 1

"Eve darling please don't" Nikki moved the toddler's hands away from the hair that had just been brushed.

"Mumma no" the almost three year old whined, "no pigtails" she said as she successfully pulled one of the bobbles from her dark locks.

"What do you want then?" Nikki picked up the hairbrush, "we haven't got a lot of time."

"Want like Mumma" Eve reached out to stroke Nikki's hair that hung lose by her chin.

"Eve" Nikki tried to reason with her, "you don't like having your hair down, you don't like it getting in your face."

"P'ease Mumma"

Nikki couldn't resist the look on her daughter's face, and she grabbed a handful of hair grips, pulling the front of her own hair back from her face, "what about like this?" she asked, fixing it back. Eve nodded and allowed Nikki to do the same to her much shorter hair, Eve happy to be like her Mumma, Nikki satisfied that Eve wouldn't throw a tantrum because her hair was in her face, "come on then" Nikki picked up her handbag and a small blue Cinderella rucksack, holding it out for Eve to slip her arms through the straps, "let's go."

"Where go Mumma?" Eve asked as she waited patiently for Nikki to lock the door even though she wasn't sure why she bothered, anything more than the slightest of shoves would have the rickety wood hanging off it's hinges.

"Mumma's got to go to work, do you remember Darling? We get on the big bus and you go to nursery to play like you did the other week, and then Mumma will come and get you later."

"No Mumma" Eve frowned, her and held tightly in her mother's as they walked down the road towards the bus stop, "no go, stay with Mumma."

"Mumma has to go to work darling, you're going to have lots of fun playing with the other boys and girls at nursery."

"Mumma" Eve's bottom lip began to wobble as her eyes filled with tears.

"Evie" Nikki lifted the toddler to her hip and wiped at her cheeks, "you'll be okay sweetheart and it won't be long until Mumma picks you up again."

"Just Mumma take me home?"

Nikki nodded, now understanding why her daughter was so reluctant to leave, "yeah, just Mumma" she said softly, kissing Eve's forehead as she saw the bus coming over the hill, "it's just me and you now Darling."

"Mumma no hurt?"

Nikki sat Eve on her knee once she was on the bus, "no one's going to hurt me Eve, no one's going to hurt you either, I promise you Evie, the grown ups at the nursery will only let me take you home, they'll look after you."

"'ove you Mumma."

"I love you too Darling" Nikki smiled, kissing Eve's head as the toddler knelt up to look out of the window, her worries forgotten.

"Look Mumma a b'oo car" Eve giggled, "and a cat".

"That's right, aren't you a clever girl?" Nikki asked, Eve happily drawing lines in the condensation on the windows.

Nikki made sure Eve was settled at nursery, giving her an extra long hug as she left, promising to be back later for her. It was just a short bus ride from Eve's nursery to the school where she now had her first teaching position and she stood in the car park looking up at the building for a while before jumping as she felt a hand on her arm, "sorry" she apologised as she turned to find a blonde woman stood beside her.

"I said you look a bit overwhelmed can I help you?" the Scottish woman smiled

"Erm, yeah, Nikki Boston, I'm an NQT, English."

"Ah, Christine Mulgrew, your mentor, nice to meet you" the woman held her hand out for Nikki to shake, "let's get inside, get you a cuppa before you have to face the rabble."

Nikki's day seemed to drag on, it was the longest she'd been without Eve for a while and she was worried about how her daughter would be coping on her own. She stayed behind after the last class to help Christine with some marking before catching the bus back to the nursery. She was glad to hear that Eve had settled fine, she'd eaten all her dinner and just had one accident when she'd been too busy playing outside to go to the toilet.

Nikki walked into the brightly coloured room to find her daughter in the 'quiet corner' sat on a red beanbag with a dark haired boy who looked to be a similar age, both of them looking at an oversized picture book, "they sat together at snack time, they've been inseparable ever since" one of the nursery workers told Nikki as she saw her watching Eve, "I'll tell her you're here" she smiled before walking over to Eve, "Mummy's here Eve."

"Mumma" Eve's face lit up and she ran across the room, Nikki bending down just in time to wrap Eve in her arms.

"Have you had a good day Darling?"

Eve nodded and took hold of Nikki's hand, walking her over to the beanbag, "Mumma, Nonna my fwend"

"Is he now?" Nikki smiled, "have you two been having fun?" The boy nodded shyly as Eve began excitedly telling Nikki about her day, "I'm glad you had a good day" Nikki said sincerely before frowning as she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you ready to go home Connor?"

Nikki stood up with Eve on her hip, "Christine"

"Nikki" Christine gasped, "hi."

"Hi"

"Mummy" Connor grinned up at Christine, "I play with Evie."

"Have you now?" Christine ran her fingers through his messy hair before looking at Nikki, "If I'd have known I'd have given you a lift."

"I erm, I didn't know you'd be coming here."

"Where do you live? I can give you a lift home if you want."

"No it's okay, I need to get some shopping on the way home anyway." Nikki said quickly, not wanting Christine to know where she lived.

"Okay" Christine nodded, "I usually drop Connor off at about 7.40, if you want to wait for me in the morning I'll drive you to school."

"Thanks" Nikki smiled, "that would be good."

"Are you going to say bye to Evie?" Christine asked Connor, "you'll see her again tomorrow."

Connor waved, "bye Evie" he grinned.

Eve giggled, "Bye Nonna" she waved as Nikki carried her into the cloakroom to put on her shoes and coat and Christine took Connor into the bathroom.

Eve chatted happily to Nikki as they walked the short distance from the nursery the bus stop, the toddler chatting happily about her day, Nikki finding out every small detail about what her daughter and been doing whilst she'd been at work, Eve had obviously enjoyed her day which put Nikki's mind at ease as she'd been worrying since she accepted the job about how Eve would cope with being left.

Nikki checked her purse as she waited for the bus, "do you want fish and chips for tea?"

Eve's face lit up, "and sweeties?"

Nikki smiled and nodded, "I'm sure I can get you some sweeties too."


	2. Chapter 2

Eve grinned up at Nikki as she sat at the battered old table to eat her tea, ketchup all round her mouth and a chip in her hand, "'ove Mumma" she beamed before eating the chip.

"Mumma loves you too" Nikki smiled softly as she ate her share of the chips.

"Mumma want some?" Eve stabbed some of her fishcake with her fork and held it out to Nikki.

"No thank you darling, you eat it." Nikki waited until Eve had finished before letting her go off to play with a tube of smarties, knowing that the toddler would entertain herself just long enough for her mother to make dinner for the next day. Almost right on cue Nikki had just put her sandwiches in the fridge when Eve walked over, a dolly in her arms.

"Baby cry" she told Nikki.

Nikki smiled, "do you think Baby's ready for bed?"

Eve nodded, "tired Mumma."

Nikki nodded knowing Eve wasn't just talking about her doll, "shall I help you put Baby's pyjamas on?"

Eve nodded, "and my j'jamas and Mumma j'jamas?"

"Yeah, we can all put ourr pyjamas on" she said softly, walking over to the small toy box in the corner of the room and pulled out some pyjamas for the doll, changing her before passing her to Eve, "did you leave your pyjamas in bed this morning?" Eve nodded, climbing onto the double bed and crawling up to the pillows where she pulled out her favourite pyjamas and a tatty old bear, handing the pyjamas to Nikki before tucking her dolly and bear under the duvet on the side of the bed closest to the wall, "come on then Beautiful, let's get you ready for bed" Nikki said as she undressed Eve before helping her first into a pull up and then into her pyjamas, "what do we need to do before you go to sleep?"

"My teefs" Eve pretended to bite something, showing Nikki her perfect white teeth.

"That's right baby girl, we need to clean your teeth." A quick trip to the bathroom later and Eve was settled on her side of the double bed she shared with her Mother, Nikki laid beside her quietly reading a story, "and they all lived happily ever after" Nikki smiled, kissing Eve's head as she closed the book.

"Mumma" Eve whispered tiredly, "we live 'appy ever after?"

Nikki nodded and kissed Eve's nose, "I hope so baby I really do."

Nikki sat with Eve until she fell asleep before kissing her again and pulling the sheets up to her daughter's chin and moving to the dining table so she could make a start on her paperwork, hoping she'd be able to keep on top of it so she didn't have to do everything at the last minute.

Nikki was exhausted by the time her alarm sounded the next morning, a nightmare had woken Eve a little after 2 and she'd spent most of the night alternating between sobbing and clinging to her mother and although they shared a bed Eve had only managed to fall asleep once Nikki let her lay on top of her, Eve's fists clutching to Nikki's pyjama top, Nikki's arms around her daughter.

She somehow managed to untangle herself, letting Eve snuggle into her pillow, before flicking on the basic white kettle and pouring a generous amount of cheap, instant coffee powder into her cracked mug, opening the fridge and sighing when she realised she barely had enough milk for Eve's breakfast, it was a good job she didn't mind her coffee black. She stood leaning against the kitchen side as she stirred the murky brown liquid, debating whether or not to shower, whilst she knew she really should have a quick shower she didn't want to stray too far from her sleeping daughter just in case she woke up again.

Eventually the need to be clean won and Nikki took a quick shower, reminiscent of her time in the army and for once she was glad for the lack of hot water, feeling more refreshed after her cool shower than she had before. She made herself some toast and drank her second mug of coffee before getting dressed, and then with the skill only a mother could possess she managed to dress Eve without waking her, deciding not to change her pull up until the child was actually awake. She sat watching Eve sleep for almost fifteen minutes before kissing her cheek, "it's time to wake up Darling" she said, lifting Eve onto her lap.

"No want to Mumma" Eve mumbled, snuggling into her.

"Come on sweetheart, you're already dressed, you just need to have some breakfast and then Mumma will take your buggy to nursery so you can sleep on the way."

"No, want stay with Mumma."

"You have to go to nursery darling so I can go to work, you can have a nap and then play with Connor."

Eve nodded as Nikki carried her to the table, "like Nonna."

"I know you do sweetheart" Nikki sat Eve in the kitchen chair that housed her plastic booster seat, "do you want jam or chocolate spread?"

"Jam" Eve mumbled before yawning and laying her head down on the table.

Nikki let Eve rest whilst she scraped the last of the jam from the jar and spread it over a slice of toast, pouring the last of the milk into a pink sippy cup, "come on darling, you just need to eat this then you can go back to sleep" she said softly, placing a bib around her neck to protect her clean tshirt. She helped her daughter into her jacket once she was done before picking up her handbag, Eve's small rucksack, the buggy and finally Eve, "come on sweetheart" she cooed softly, juggling all the items so she could lock her door and carrying everything down three flights of stairs before she unfolded the buggy, hung both bags from the handles and strapped Eve into the seat.

"S'eep now?" Eve yawned.

"Yes Darling, you can sleep now" Nikki kissed Eve's head gently before beginning to push the buggy towards the bus stop.

Eve was still fast asleep when Nikki arrived at the nursery, she explained what had happened to Eve's nursery worker who already knew some of their background. Nikki told the nursery worker that Eve was still in her pull up and there were spares in her bag before lifting her from her buggy and laying her on the cushioned floor in the nap area of the room, covering her with one of the blankets before stepping out of the room to speak to the nursery manager.

Christine smiled at Nikki as she walked into the building holding Connor's hand, taking him into the cloakroom to take off his shoes and coat before walking into the toddler room, "Mummy" Connor smiled, "Evie sad" he whispered as he saw Eve sat up sobbing into her blanket.

Christine kissed Connor's head, "you go and play darling, I'll take Evie out to her Mummy."

Connor nodded, happy with that idea, "okay Mummy, love you."

"I love you too" Christine smiled before walking across the room and crouching down in front of Eve, "Evie" she said softly, not wanting to scare the small child, "I'm Connor's Mummy, do you want me to take you to your Mummy?"

Eve nodded, "nasty man get me, Mumma owie" she sobbed.

"Your Mummy's fine" Christine reassured as she lifted Eve into her arms, "she's just talking to someone."

"Nasty man get Mumma" Eve whispered, clinging tightly to Christine.

"No one's going to get you or your Mummy" Christine said softly, rubbing Eve's back assuming she'd had a nightmare. "Nikki" she said as she walked into the reception area of the nursery, "I think Evie's had a nightmare."

"Oh Eve" Nikki sighed softly, taking her from Christine and holding her close, "you're okay sweetheart, you're okay, you're safe now" she whispered, "no one's going to get you."

It took almost 20 minutes for Nikki to calm Eve down enough so she could leave, "you could have gone" she said softly as she walked to Christine's car, "there's no point us both being late."

"Don't worry about it" Christine smiled softly, "we're not teaching until later, I was just going to go through some planning stuff with you."

Nikki nodded, "thanks" she whispered, getting into the car, silently staring out of the window for the journey to the school.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked softly as she pulled into the car park and noticed the tears Nikki had silently let fall.

Nikki quickly wiped at her cheeks as she realised the car had stopped, "sorry."

"It's okay" Christine put her hand on Nikki's knee, "let's go inside, I'll make you a coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

Christine walked into the school with Nikki and put her bag down in her empty classroom before gesturing for Nikki to take a seat, "I won't be long" she said softly before making her way to the staffroom. She returned a while later to find Nikki sat with her head in her hands,more tears rolling silently down her cheeks, "Nikki" she frowned, causing the younger woman to jump slightly, wiping furiously at her eyes, "it's okay" Christine said quietly as she put the mugs down, "I'm not going to say anything."

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered, "I just hate seeing Eve like that, especially knowing I can't be with her to try and settle her."

"Does she get like that often?" Christine sat opposite Nikki and passed her a mug, "you don't have to tell me if you'd rather not."

"Not as often as she used to" Nikki didn't look up from her mug.

"Is it just a nightmare she has or…?"

"It's her dad" Nikki whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "the nasty man she's terrified of is her father." Christine frowned slightly and Nikki continued, her eyes still fixed on her mug, "he used to hit me" she confessed, "and then one day he went for Eve but I got to her first, I pushed him away, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to protect her, I think I took him by surprise because he fell backwards, I told Eve to hide but he went for me, he kept hitting me and kicking me until I passed out and then he took Eve"

"Took her?"

Nikki nodded, "it took over a month for the police to find her, he hadn't been feeding her, he hadn't changed her, he'd broken her arm, they had to take me to the house where he'd been keeping her because she wouldn't let any of the police officers near her, we left when Eve was discharged from hospital, he was trying to get bail, Greenock was the furthest place from where we were that had space."

"Space?"

"In a refuge" Nikki whispered, "we stayed there for a couple of weeks until the council found us a bedsit, it's not much but it's ours, we're safe there and it won't be forever, I'll be able to afford something better in a couple of months, I had to leave for Eve, she deserves better."

"You did the right thing Nikki."

"I just wish I was able to give her a proper home, somewhere with a garden, somewhere where we had more than one room and a bath, she hates the shower, and I hate that there are times when I have to choose between feeding Eve and putting money on the Electric meter." Nikki whispered, unable to stop herself, "I jump every time someone slams a door, worried it'll be him."

"Go and get Eve" Christine said softly, "I'll sort it for you to have the day off, take her home and pack up your things, I'll get Connor when I'm done here and come and pick you up, you can stay with us."

"I, I can't do that" Nikki whispered, finally lifting her tear filled eyes to look at Christine.

"You can" Christine nodded, "I've only got one spare room so Eve can either share with you or Connor, but I've got a bath, and a garden and you'll not have to choose between food and electricity and no one will be slamming any doors, you'll both be safe and you can stay as long as you need to."

"Are you sure?"

Christine nodded, "yeah" she reached for a sheet of paper and a pen, "write me your address down on there, My mum's got a car seat for Connor in her car, I'll pick that up on my way over and we can use it for Eve."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You won't be" Christine reassured, "now drink your coffee and go get Eve."

"If you ring the nursery I could take Connor too" Nikki suggested, "if that's okay? I'm just thinking that he could play with Eve while I get things sorted?"

Christine nodded, "I'll do that before you go" she said before cautiously asking, "will you be okay giving him dinner?"

Nikki nodded, "yeah, is there anything he won't eat?"

"No, he's pretty good, he'll try anything."

"Are you sure? About us moving in, it won't be for long, I'm sure once I've got a couple of months wages I'll be able to afford something else for us, and I'll pay my way..."

"Nikki" Christine cut her off, "it's not a problem so long as you don't mind Connor's slight obsession with trains, they're all he talks about most of the time."

Nikki smiled genuinely for the first time that morning, "I'm sure I can live with that."

"Good" Christine returned the smile, "now go and get your girl, I'll ring the nursery and tell them it's okay for you to take Connor."

"He's been sat with her all morning" the nursery worker told Nikki as she saw Connor sat quietly beside a sleeping Eve, "if she so much as moves an inch he rubs her back, she was awake earlier for a little while and they were holding hands at the snack table"

"Has she been okay?"

"She's been asleep most of the time, she was only awake for half an hour or so, she was quite quiet and withdrawn but she had a slice of toast and some juice and I think she shared a banana with Connor."

Nikki nodded, "she ate her toast this morning but I think the sleep will do her good, she was awake most of the night."

The nursery worker nodded, "I think she only woke up earlier because her pull up needed changing, she cried a little bit but she settled once she'd been changed so I don't think she'd had a nightmare."

"That's good then, am I okay to get her?"

The nursery worker nodded again, "Mrs Mulgrew called to say you were taking Connor too?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"Of course, I'll get his coat and shoes too."

"Thank you" Nikki smiled before walking over to Eve and Connor, "Hello" she said softly to Connor, "do you remember me? I'm Eve's mummy."

Connor nodded, "Evie sleepy."

"She is" Nikki smiled, "I'm going to take her home now but your Mummy said you can come too so you can play with Eve when she wakes up."

"Really?" Connor's face lit up as the nursery worker returned with Connor and Eve's coats and shoes.

"Yes, she rang earlier" she backed Nikki up, "she's going to pick you up from Eve's house after work."

"Okay" Connor grinned as he slipped his arms into his coat and let the nursery worker help him put his shoes on. Nikki put Eve's coat on but didn't bother with her shoes before laying her in her buggy.

"Are you ready?" She asked Connor, taking hold of his outstretched hand as he nodded and smiled up at her.

Connor chatted none stop to Nikki on the way home, he was excited to get in the bus and then spent the whole journey talking about trains, Christine was right when she said the boy was a little bit obsessed by them.

Eve woke as Nikki lifted her from the buggy to carry her and the buggy up the stairs, Connor helpfully telling Nikki he could carry Eve's small rucksack as well as his own, "what doing Mumma?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You were sad so I picked you up from nursery, Connor's come home with us to play with you."

Eve lifted her head from Nikki's shoulder and smiled, "Nonna"

"Evie waked up" he grinned as Nikki put the buggy down to unlock the door.

"I play Nonna?"

"Yeah" Nikki opened the door and put Eve down, "you both need to take off your shoes and your jacket and then you can show Connor your toys, I've got a few things to do and then I'll make you something to eat, if you both play nicely I'll take you to the park after dinner."

Eve grinned happily and slipped her hand into Connor's, her nightmare seemingly forgotten as she lead her friend towards her toys, "come on Nonna, I got Thomas" she told him, emptying her toys on the floor as she looked for her trains.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor and Eve played happily together until Nikki called them for dinner, she'd found some fish fingers in the back of the almost empty freezer and cut up a potato into chips, "we go park Mumma?" Eve asked once she'd finished the yoghurt Nikki had given her for pudding.

"Yeah, let's get you two mucky pups cleaned up first though." Nikki laughed, wiping a mixture of tomato sauce and strawberry yoghurt of the faces of both Connor and Eve.

Nikki sat on a bench at the park, smiling as she watched Connor and Eve chase each other over and around the climbing frame, only shouting her when they wanted lifting onto the swings and then for Nikki to push them both. They returned to Nikki's home just after three to wait for Christine and unsurprisingly after running around for almost two solid hours Eve and Connor fell asleep on the bed just minutes after kicking their shoes off by the door.

Nikki had already packed most of their belongings into a few small bags but used the remaining time to pack up Eve's few toys, most had been second hand when she'd bought them but Eve knew no different, she loved them as if they'd cost all the money in the world.

She'd just finished putting her bags together when there was a tap on the door, startling Nikki slightly before she realised it would just be Christine, "have they been okay?" Christine asked as she walked into the room before frowning, "where are they?"

Nikki pointed to the duvet scrunched up on the bed, "we went to the park" she explained, "I think it wore them both out" she said as she carefully pulled back the duvet to reveal Connor and Eve snuggled into one another, Eve's bear tucked under her arm.

"Has he been okay for you?" Christine smiled at the sight of her son sleeping.

"He's been fine" Nikki nodded, "I think having him here took Eve's mind off things too."

"That's good then" Christine smiled, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, everything's there" Nikki pointed to the bags, "we haven't got much."

"It doesn't matter" Christine smiled softly, "do you want me to take it down to the car while you stay here with Connor and Eve?"

"I can take it down if you like, I'm used to running up and down the stairs."

Christine nodded and passed Nikki her car keys, "okay then, has Eve got a jacket or something? I'll get these two ready."

Nikki pushed the keys into her pocket before passing over both Connor and Eve's jackets and pulling on her own, "I'll take Connor's bag down with me, their shoes are by the door" she said as she loaded herself up with the bags, managing to pick up everything but Eve's buggy, "I won't be long."

Christine had both Connor and Eve ready to go by the time Nikki returned, Connor was half asleep on Christine's knee and Eve was still asleep on the bed, "are you ready?" Christine asked as she kissed Connor's forehead.

"Yeah" Nikki smiled, passing Christine her car keys back before lifting Eve into her arms and making sure she had her bear, dolly and from in the bed, "I think we are."

"Do you need a hand?" Christine asked as she watched Nikki juggle Eve, her buggy and the toys from the bed as she tried to lock the door.

Nikki nodded, "can you lock that please?"

Christine nodded and locked the door for Nikki before carrying Connor down to her car, she strapped Connor into his car seat and put Eve's buggy in the boot of the car, "is she okay?" she asked, watching as Eve began to fight against the straps on the car seat Christine had borrowed from her mother.

"No, no take me" Eve cried, struggling against Nikki.

Nikki bit her lip, "I don't think she's been in a car since…" she stroked Eve's stomach, "it's just me Darling you're okay, nobody's going to hurt you."

"Mumma" Eve whimpered.

"I'm here baby, I'm here."

"No want go."

"I'm coming too" Nikki tried to reassure her, "Connor's here, we're going to his house, nobody's going to hurt you darling, it's just me, you, Connor and Connor's Mummy, Connor's sat in his seat just like this one."

Eve glanced over at Connor and he smiled and waved, instantly reassuring the agitated toddler, "you come too?" she asked Nikki, her bottom lip still trembling.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" she pointed to the passenger seat, "I'm not going to leave you." Eve nodded and relaxed, allowing Nikki to strap her in, "good girl" she kissed her daughter's head and passed her her bear before wiping her tears, "I love you."

"Love you too Mumma" Eve smiled, swinging her legs gently in the seat, her hand finding Connor's in the space between their car seats.

Nikki couldn't help but smile as she heard Connor and Eve chatting together in the back of the car, "I was worried she wouldn't make friends" she confessed to Christine, not really sure why her usual walls seemed to fall down around the older woman.

"Connor's a chatty little thing, he wouldn't have left Eve sit on her own for long."

"He's a good kid"

"Thanks" Christine smiled, "I know I'm biased but I'm pretty proud of him" she laughed as she pulled onto her drive, "here we go."

"Mumma, I play Evie?"

"Of course" Christine tickled Connor as she got him out of the car, smiling as Nikki did the same with Eve, "I've got a bottle of red if you fancy it while we get you sorted?"

Nikki nodded, "I'd like that."

"Go on then" Christine said to Connor as she opened the door, "shoes off and take Eve to play in your bedroom."

"Mumma no go" Eve mumbled holding her bear close.

Nikki shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, you go and play with Connor and I'll be up in a minute."

"P'omise?"

Nikki nodded and kissed Eve's forehead, "I promise I wont be going anywhere without you sweeheart."

"Come on Evie" Connor called from the top of the stairs, "I show you my twains."

Eve looked at Nikki, "Go on darling, I'm not going anywhere, I'll either be upstairs with Connor's Mummy or I'll be down here."

"Okay" Eve nodded, "Love Mumma"

"Mumma loves you too" Nikki kissed Eve's head, "now go and have fun with Connor, I won't be going anywhere without you."

Nikki stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Eve took Connor's hand once she'd climbed the stairs and waited a moment more, smiling softly as she heard Connor and Eve laugh before following Christine through to the kitchen where she'd already poured out two glasses of wine, "let's have this before we go upstairs" she smiled, picking up her glass and the bottle and making her way into the living room. "Make yourself at home" she smiled as she put the bottle on the coffee table and sat on the sofa, her legs curled underneath herself.

Nikki sat on the edge of the sofa, "I really appreciate this" she told Christine, "and I'll pay my way, just let me know how much you want for the rent and bills and stuff."

"Nikki" Christine laughed slightly, "just relax, we'll sort everything out when you and Evie are settled there's no rush" she said as she sipped at her wine.

Nikki nodded, nervously sipping at her wine, "I don't want you to think I'm just freeloading."

"I don't. I invited you here, you and Eve are our guests"

"I'm still greatful."

Christine nodded, "I know." They sat in silence until their glasses were empty and Christine glanced over at Nikki, watching as the younger woman stared blankly into her empty glass, running her index finger around the rim, "do you want me to show you to your room?"

Nikki nodded, "please" she said quietly, "am I okay to have Eve in with me? At least until she's settled, then maybe she could share with Connor if she wants to."

"Of course" Christine smiled as she helped Nikki carry her bags upstairs, "she can sleep wherever you want her too, there's plenty of room for another bed in Connor's room if or when she's ready to move."

Nikki followed Christine down the hall and into a bedroom that was larger than she'd expected, "thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me" Christine smiled softly, "I'll get you some sheets for the bed, I won't be a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki sat on the edge of the bed as she waited for Christine to come back and took a minute to look around the room, the walls were painted in a plain Magnolia colour but that seemed to amplify the natural light that streamed in through the large sash window. The headboard of the bed was against one of the two shorter walls, a small table with a basic lamp sat at either side of the bed and even though the room wasn't overly large Christine had still managed to fit in a wardrobe and a chest of drawers without making the space seem too crowded.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked as she walked back into the room with the bedding to find Nikki sat on the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry" Nikki wiped at her eyes, "I was just thinking that this one room feels more homely than anywhere else Eve and I have ever lived."

Christine put the sheets down on the bed, "that's because this is your home" she told Nikki, "it's your home and you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you" Nikki smiled as she picked up one of her bags before frowning as she heard Connor and Eve in the hallway.

"It's here Evie" Connor said as Christine stepped into the hallway.

"What are you two up to?"

"Evie needs potty Mummy" Connor told her as he stood in the hallway still holding Eve's hand.

Christine smiled softly, "thank you for helping her" she told him before stepping back to let Nikki out of the room to help Eve, "can Mummy talk to you?" she asked him, holding out her arms for him.

Connor nodded "yep" he grinned, allowing Christine to pick him up and sit him on top of the chest of drawers.

"Evie and her Mumma are going to stay here for a while, is that okay?"

Connor nodded, "Evie play?"

"Yeah" Christine smiled, "she'll sleep in here in here with her Mumma and she'll still go to nursery with you but when you're home she can play with you."

"Love Evie" Connor smiled, "she my fwend."

"I know she is" Christine smiled, running her hand through his messy hair, "what did you have for dinner at Evie's house?"

"Fish fingers, chips, ketchup and yogurt" he grinned, "I was messy."

"I bet you were" Christine laughed, "you're a mucky pup" she said as she gently tickled his ribs.

"Mummy no" he giggled and squirmed, "I'm clean, Evie's Mumma wiped my face."

Christine pretended to look for dirt on Connor's face before kissing his nose, "you're clean now but you're having a bath tonight" she said, smiling as she saw Connor smile and nod, obviously excited about getting to play with his boats in the bath, "I'm going to do sausage and mash for tea, is that okay?"

Connor nodded, "yummy yummy in my tummy" he giggled.

Eve yawned as Nikki carried her back into the bedroom, "I tired Mumma."

"I'm not surprised baby" Nikki said softly as she sat Eve beside Connor on top of the chest of drawers, "you didn't sleep much last night but if you sleep now you won't sleep tonight."

Christine smiled softly, "I'll make a start on tea so she can have an early night, is sausage and mash okay with the two of you?"

Nikki nodded as Eve yawned again, "thanks, do you want a hand with anything?"

Christine shook her head, "No, you're okay, Connor can help me can't you?" she asked him, "give you and Eve some time to settle in."

"What do Mumma?" Eve asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs softly as she watched Nikki unpack their clothes once Christine had taken Connor downstairs.

Nikki put the folded clothes in a drawer and sat on the bed beside Eve, smiling as her daughter climbed onto her lap and snuggled into her, "you know how it was noisy at home and you got scared?" Eve nodded and began to suck her thumb, "don't do that baby" Nikki moved Eve's hand from her mouth before continuing, "Connor's Mummy's said we can stay here with them so you don't get scared, and she's got a bath so you don't have to have a shower anymore."

Eve frowned, "we stay here?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, "we're going to stay here with Connor and his Mummy, this is our bedroom."

"I sleep Mumma?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, "we'll share this bed like we did before."

"And bear in bed?"

"Of course you can bring your bear to bed, and I've got your favourite pyjamas all ready for you to put on after you have a bath later."

"Mumma bath?"

"Mumma can have a bath too if you want."

Eve nodded, "yeah."

"Okay" Nikki smiled, "now are you going to help me to unpack? And when we go downstairs will you say a big thank you to Connor's Mummy for letting us stay?"

Eve nodded, "I help Mumma and I say t'ank you."

"Good girl" Nikki smiled before passing Eve some clothes, "can you put these nicely in this drawer?" she asked.

Eve helped Nikki put their things away, grinning happily as Nikki let her stand photos of them both on top of the chest of drawers, "baby Eve" she pointed to a picture of Nikki holding her just moments after she was born, "and big Eve" she giggled, pointing to a strip of pictures in the corner of a frame that they'd had taken in a photo booth just a few weeks ago, "Mumma silly".

"Evie's silly too" she laughed as she looked at the faces they were both pulling in the photos, "let's go downstairs and see if Connor's Mummy needs any help with dinner."

Nikki carried Eve down the stairs before putting her down and walking into the kitchen with her, smiling as Eve ran over to Christine, wrapping her arms tightly around Christine's legs, "Hello" Christine laughed, "what's this for?"

"T'ank you" Eve whispered, "I no be scared here, I be good."

Christine smiled and lifted Eve onto her hip, "I'm glad you won't be scared here" she said softly, "and even if you weren't good you can still stay here, Connor can be a bit naughty sometimes but it doesn't matter, I still love him and no matter whether you're good or not you and your Mummy can still stay here."

Eve nodded and snuggled into Christine, "I help you?"

"Yeah" Christine sat Eve on the side next to a large bowl of boiled potatoes before lifting Connor up to sit at the other side of the bowl, "can you two mash these for me?" she asked, smiling as Connor and Eve smiled and nodded as they both held onto the potato masher, giggling as they mashed the potato.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nikki asked.

Christine nodded, "there's water, milk and juice in the fridge if you want to get us all some drinks, glasses are in the cupboard just there" she pointed, "I'll have water please."

"I want orange" Connor grinned until Christine glared at him, "please" he quickly added before Christine smiled and nodded at him, getting the sausages from under the grill.

"I have orange too?" Eve shyly asked Christine.

"Of course you can" she smiled, wanting the girl to feel at home.

"I have orange p'ease Mumma."

"Okay baby" Nikki smiled, taking two glasses and two plastic beakers from the cupboard Christine pointed out and pouring the drinks for all of them before placing them on the round table in the corner of the kitchen, "do you want me to get the cutlery?" she asked Christine.

"Sure, they're in the top drawer by the sink" Christine told Nikki as she put butter and milk into the potatoes for Connor and Eve to stir in, "Eve can use some of Connor's cutlery if you think it'd help her."

"Okay" Nikki put the cutlery out on the table, "I'm just going to get her booster seat from upstairs."

"Okay" Christine lifted Connor and Eve from the side board, "do you like vegetables?" she asked Eve.

"I like carrots" she said quietly.

"Do you like beans or corn?" she asked, taking a bag of mixed vegetables from the freezer and showing Eve.

Eve shrugged, "I try them."

"Okay" Christine turned the hob off where the vegetables were cooking, "I'll put them in a little bowl for you."

"T'ank you" Eve whispered before looking up at Connor, "I like your Mummy."

Connor giggled as Christine lifted him to sit at the table, "I like your Mummy too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay in updating, I sort of hit a huge wall with this fic but I've had an idea now and this is just a bit of a filler chapter to get things to where they need to be for next time :)_

* * *

><p>Eve let out huge yawn as she ate the ice cream Christine had given her for pudding, "can I bath her when she's finished?" Nikki asked Christine.<p>

"Of course, you don't have to ask" Christine smiled, "I'll get you both some towels when we've done.

"Thank you" Nikki said softly, assuming Christine's towels would be better than the rough, almost threadbare ones she'd brought with them.

"Mummy" Connor tapped Christine on the arm.

"Yes Darling?" Christine wiped at some of the chocolate sauce on his chin.

"Evie have my froggy towel."

Christine smiled, "that's very kind of you" she said as Connor grinned happily and went back to his ice cream.

"You can play my boats in the bath too" he told his newest friend.

"What do you say to Connor?" Nikki asked as Eve climbed over to sit on Nikki's lap and snuggled tiredly into her.

"T'ank you" Eve smiled tiredly as she began to suck on her thumb.

"I'll get you the towels" Christine smiled softly, "I'll leave them in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks" Nikki said softly, "I erm, if you leave them until I've settled Eve I can do the dishes for you."

Christine nodded, "leave them until Connor's in bed, you can wash I'll dry."

Nikki smiled as Eve snuggled into her as they both relaxed in the warm water, "this is better for you than having a shower isn't it?" she asked as she gently ran her fingers through Eve's hair, debating whether or not to wash it.

Eve nodded sleepily, "no cold."

"It's lovely and warm isn't it?" Nikki asked, smiling softly as Eve nodded against her chest, "come on, let's wash your hair and get you into bed."

Eve was already asleep when Nikki lifted her from the bath and chose to wrap them both in the same warm towel as she carried them through to their bedroom before wrapping Eve in the frog themed hooded towel and laying her on the bed. "Mumma?" Eve mumbled sleepily as Nikki began to dry her once she was dressed.

"It's okay darling, you just need to get dry so Mumma can put your pyjamas on and tuck you into bed."

"Mumma stay?"

Nikki shook her head, "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep but then I'm going to go downstairs with Connor's Mummy, if you need me you can come down though, no one will mind at all."

"And Nonna?"

"Connor's going to be going to bed soon too, he'll be just down the hall you'll see him in the morning."

"Mumma come back?"

"Of course I will, I promise that if you wake up and I'm not here I'll be right downstairs, I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Okay Mumma" Eve nodded sleepily as she held her arms up to allow Nikki to slip the top of her favourite Cinderella pyjamas over her head before helping her into a pull up and the blue pyjama bottoms, "I s'eep now?"

"Yeah you can" Nikki smiled, lifting Eve up the bed and tucking her under the duvet, "sweet dreams Darling I love you" she said as she gently kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her bear beside her, not getting a response as the previous night caught up with Eve and she fell into a sound sleep.

It didn't take Christine and Nikki long to fall into a routine, within days both women had almost forgotten what it was like to live alone and unsurprisingly Connor and Eve were inseparable, and the only time you couldn't hear them giggling together was when they were both fast asleep. As the weeks passed Eve had even progressed to occasionally sleeping in Connor's room although most nights she still prefered to sleep snuggled into her Mumma.

"Could you watch Eve for me tonight?" Nikki asked Christine one morning once they'd dropped Connor and Eve off at nursery, "I've got to go to the police station but I shouldn't be too long."

"Of course" Christine frowned at the mention of the police, "is everything okay?"

Nikki nodded, "I erm, after what happened I didn't want anyone to know where I'd gone but obviously the police had to know, there have been a couple of times in the past where Stuart's mum has sent things for Eve to the police station back there and they've sent them up here for me."

Christine nodded, "do you want a lift? If you won't be long we can go before we pick Connor and Eve up this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Christine smiled as she pulled into the school car park, "now come on, we don't want to be late."

As promised Christine drove Nikki to the police station after the final bell rang, both women agreeing they'd do their marking and planning at home once Connor and Eve were settled for the night.

"All done?" Christine asked as Nikki got back into the car.

"Yeah, it was just a letter, I'll open it later" she smiled, the envelope tucked safely in her handbag.

Christine nodded and began to drive towards Connor and Eve's nursery, "do you fancy getting a pizza or something for tea? My treat."

Nikki nodded, "yeah, but only if you'll let me pay half."

"Is everything okay?" Christine asked as she walked into the kitchen to get Connor a drink later that evening and found Nikki sat at the table, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Fifty thousand pounds" she mumbled in disbelief, "fifty thousand pounds."

"What is?" Christine frowned and Nikki pushed a cheque across the table, a cheque made out in her namefor the sum of fifty thousand pounds.

"I don't…"

"Stuart's mum died" Nikki whispered, "I, she left me fifty thousand pounds, and fifteen in a savings account for Eve."

"Wow" Christine was just as shocked as Nikki, "wow."

"We can get out of your hair now" Nikki told Christine, "get a place of our own."

Christine was surprised to feel her heart sink at the thought of Nikki moving out, "yeah, but there's no rush, you can stay here as long as you want, until you've found somewhere you really like" she said softly, not wanting to admit just how much she'd miss the company of the younger woman.


	7. Chapter 7

"No Mumma" Eve mumbled as she felt Nikki lift her from the bed, "want sleep."

"I know you do sweetheart, but we're going out today, I just need to get you dressed darling and then you can sleep in the car."

"Nonna come?"

"Yeah" Nikki kissed her forehead, "Connor and his Mummy are both coming with us" she said as she dressed Eve, "I'm going to leave your pull up on so you can sleep in the car"

Eve nodded and reached out to play with Nikki's hair, "sleepy".

"Close your eyes then darling, when you wake up you'll have a nice surprise."

Eve nodded again and reached for her bear, "love Mumma."

"Mumma loves you too beautiful."

Nikki laughed as she walked out to the car carrying Eve to find Connor too was still fast asleep in Christine's arms, "he didn't even flinch as I dressed him."

"Eve woke up but she went back to sleep as soon as she was dressed."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Not a thing" Nikki smiled excitedly, "I told her we were going somewhere today with you and that's why I was getting her up early but that's all she knows."

"I think we might have two hyper toddlers when they find out" Christine laughed as she strapped Connor into his seat, "I can't wait to see their faces."

Nikki had tried to give Christine some of the money from her ex-mother in law as Christine had never taken anything for rent or bills, but Christine had refused to take a single penny which had lead to Nikki insisting that Christine let her pay for a holiday for the four of them which was why Christine and Nikki had been up since 4am preparing to surprise Connor and Eve with a trip to Disneyland Paris.

Eve and Connor both woke when they were lifted from the car and placed in the double buggy that had been bought just for the trip, it had been a while since Connor had last been in a buggy but Christine assumed he'd want to use it with the amount of walking they'd be doing and thought he'd be more likely to agree to being pushed if he was in the same buggy as Eve.

"Mummy" Connor frowned, "where are we?"

Christine looked at Nikki and she nodded as she got their cases from the car, one for Connor and Christine, another for her and Eve and a third empty one for bringing things back, "we're at the airport" she told him and Eve.

"Airport?" Connor frowned.

Christine smiled and nodded as she tucked a brand new Thomas the tank engine blanket around her son, "yeah, Evie's Mumma's taking us on holiday" she smiled as she tucked a Cinderella blanket around Eve.

"Where we go?" Eve asked as she tucked her bear under the blanket too.

"Nikki?"

"We're going to Disneyland" she grinned.

Eve's face lit up, "I see Cindyrelly?"

"Yep" Nikki smiled, "we'll see Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and Belle, and Mickey and Minnie and Pluto."

"And Goofy?" Connor asked.

Nikki smiled and nodded, "and Goofy."

"Cindyrelly" Eve grinned, "we go now?"

Nikki hung their hand luggage from the handles of the buggy, "yeah, we're going now" she said before looking at Christine, "are you okay with the buggy if I get the cases?"

"Yeah of course"

Nikki and Christine had both been secretly worried about entertaining two tired toddlers in the airport but they needn't have worried, they were calm as they went through security, Nikki first followed by Eve, then Connor and finally Christine, and although both children wanted to walk there was no worry of them running off, as soon as they saw the huge windows that looked over the runway they settled themselves on the floor, fascinated by the planes, until Nikki and Christine told them it was time to board their own flight.

"I sit with Nonna?" Eve asked as they boarded the plane, her cinderella rucksack on her back, teddy firmly under her arm.

Nikki looked at Christine, "is that okay?"

Christine nodded before looking at Connor, "but you have to be good, if you start to be silly Connor you'll have to sit with me and Eve will have to sit with Nikki.

Connor and Eve both nodded, "we be good" they chorused in unison before Connor hopped into the window seat, Eve by the aisle.

"Are you okay to sit by the window?" Nikki asked Christine, "Eve's never flown before, I'm not sure how she'll react."

"Of course" Christine smiled, slipping into the window seat and allowing Nikki to sit just across the aisle from her daughter.

"I sca'ed Mumma" Eve admitted as the plane taxied to the runway.

"There's nothing to be scared of darling, you're safe, I wouldn't have bought you on the plane if it wasn't going to be okay" she explained as she reached across the aisle to take hold of Eve's hand.

"Here" Christine said softly, "see if this will distract her" she said as she passed Nikki a book, both children had some things to entertain them in their small rucksacks but their parents also had some new items in their own bags just in case the familiar toys weren't enough.

"What do you say to Christine?" Nikki asked as she passed the book over, Eve passing it to Connor so she could keep hold of Nikki's hand.

"Fank you Kissy" Eve said quietly as Connor leaned forward in his seat and grinned.

"T'ank you Mummy."

"It's okay" Christine smiled, turning her head to look out of the window as Connor held the book so Eve could see it too.

"Look Eve, a doggy f'ying the airyp'ane" he giggled as he pointed to the front cover of the book.

Both Connor and Eve fell asleep in the taxi Nikki had booked to collect them at the airport but woke almost as soon as the car stopped outside the pink hotel that was situated right outside the park, "Mumma" Eve gasped, "we stay here?"

"Yeah" Nikki smiled as she tipped the driver, "we are."

"Wow" Eve grinned, taking hold of Connor's hand giggling to herself as Christine allowed them both to go through the novelty revolving door.

It wasn't long before they were in the park, the hotel offering to take their bags to their room for them so they didn't miss out on any of the magic, "there's a train station just there" Nikki pointed above her head as she stood in the tunnel where she'd picked up a map, "we could go round all the park to get our bearings."

"Yeah that sounds good" Christine smiled as Connor clapped excitedly at the thought of going on a train.

There was just a short wait for the train and Nikki honestly thought Connor would burst with excitement as the steam train slowly pulled into the station, the driver waving at all the waiting families, "T'ank you Nikki" he beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around her legs as they were allowed to get onto the train.

Both Connor and Eve knelt up on their seats so they could get a better view out of the window as the train chugged slowly around the park, they were the only people in the large carriage but somehow Nikki found herself sitting incredibly close to Christine, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the other woman's perfume with every breath she took.

She smiled shyly and looked down at the floor as she placed her hand down on the seat, a small distance from Christine's and it was then that the older woman just decided to take her chances and slowly moved her hands closer, their fingers briefly brushing together before Christine's hand gently came to rest on top of Nikki's, squeezing it softly and as Nikki's eyes met Christine's they both knew that things between them would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki frowned slightly as she woke the next morning, she thought she'd felt Eve snuggle into her in the night but she'd woken with her arms wrapped tightly around someone much larger than her daughter.

"Morning" Nikki jumped slightly when Christine spoke and suddenly Nikki remembered Connor and Eve begging to share one of the two double beds leaving her to share with Christine.

"Sorry" Nikki whispered as she rolled onto her back, removing her arms from around Christine, "I guess I'm so used to snuggling with Eve, I just…"

"Don't worry about it" Christine smiled, her hand finding Nikki's under the duvet to squeeze softly, "I don't mind."

Nikki smiled and squeezed Christine's hand back, "what time is it?"

"About 6.15, I thought I'd wake you all up at about half past so we can go down to breakfast at about 7, the leaflets all said the park opened at 8 for hotel guests.

"That sounds like a good idea" Nikki smiled, rolling onto her side again to face Christine, their fingers still firmly entwined, "about us…" she said softly as she bit her lip nervously.

"Are you happy?" Christine interrupted.

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, "happier than I've been in a long time."

"Then why don't we take things slowly? At our own pace and see how it goes?"

"You mean…"

Christine nodded, "yeah, if that's what you want, and if it doesn't work out then we'll just stay friends."

"Yeah" Nikki smiled as she heard Eve begin to stir, "okay."

"Mumma" Eve tapped Nikki's hand at breakfast that morning, "I have some too?" she asked, pointing to Nikki's mug of steaming hot coffee.

"You can't have any of this but there's some special children's coffee, would you like to try that?" she asked, smiling Eve nodded happily before looking at Connor, "would you like some too?"

"Mummy can I?" Connor asked eagerly.

Christine frowned slightly at Nikki before nodding at her son, "if you want some."

"Yes please Nikki" he grinned as Nikki picked up both his and Eve's plastic cups, not wanting either of them to spill their hot drinks.

"Ta" both toddlers smiled as they took their cups from Nikki a few minutes later.

"It hot?" Eve asked.

Nikki shook her head and sipped her own coffee, "nope, I put some milk in so it's nice and warm not hot."

"Yummy" Eve grinned after taking a long gulp, "you like?" she asked Connor who nodded and giggled in response.

"What is it?" Christine asked quietly as Connor and Eve went back to their pancakes, she knew Nikki was unlikely to have given their children actual coffee no matter how milky but she wasn't sure what the thick brown liquid in their cups actually was.

"Hot chocolate" Nikki whispered, "with extra milk, don't worry I'd never give them real coffee, they're energetic enough without added caffeine."

Christine laughed, "that's true, is there a plan for today or…?"

"There's a few rides open early so we'll do those, there's things like the pinochio ride and the snow white one, and they both seemed to enjoy the teacups yesterday. Then I'd like to get Eve a cinderella dress" she whispered so Eve didn't hear her, "because we're having dinner with the princesses in the castle."

"She'll love that" Christine smiled as she ate her cereal, "are you sure you don't want any money Nikki, I mean I saw in the brochure, that restaurant isn't cheap, neither is this hotel."

"I'll let you give me some money for the holiday if you let me pay you money for rent and bills whilst I've been living with you."

"Nikki, we've already had this conversation..."

"There we are then, if I can't pay my way at home you can't pay your way on holiday" she poked her tongue out playfully before taking a packet of baby wipes from her bag to wipe chocolate sauce from Eve's mouth once she'd finished eating.

Eve was overjoyed by the blue Cinderella dress along with matching accessories and insisted on changing into the dress immediately, although Nikki convinced her to keep her trainers on for the time being due to all the walking she'd be doing. Connor hadn't wanted a fancy dress outfit but had allowed Nikki to buy him a hat like Goofy's, complete with floppy ears. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Christine laughed as she watched Connor push the hat up and out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 10 minutes as he walked hand in hand with Eve.

"He likes it" Nikki laughed, "and they both seem to think it's funnny" she said, both toddlers laughing at the hat that was far too big for Connor.

"Thank you for letting us come with you" Christine said sincerely as she watched Connor and Eve who walked a few steps in front of their parents.

"It's okay" Nikki told her, "I think Eve's enjoying it more with Connor here, he'll see things to be as magical as she does, and you being here means I've got someone to moan to about how long the queues are and how ill mannered other people are."

It was a little before 12 when Nikki sat Connor and Eve in the buggy and allowed Eve to change her trainers for the plastic heels that matched her dress and placed the tiara on her head, "what doing Mumma?" Eve asked as she took the wand Nikki offered her.

"You need to put these on because we're going to have dinner with the princes and princesses."

Eve gasped, "what, really?"

Nikki nodded, "there'll be other boys and girls too so you'll have to wait your turn but you'll get to meet the princesses and have your photo taken with them."

Eve leapt from the buggy and wrapped her arms around Nikki, "t'ank you Mumma, I so happy."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy darling." Nikki held Eve tightly before looking at Connor over Eve's shoulder, "and tomorrow evening we'll be having tea with Mickey and Minnie and Goofy and Pluto."

Connor giggled and hugged Nikki too, "Thank you Nikki"

"You're welcome" Nikki smiled, "shall we go and meet the princesses now?"

Connor giggled and held his hand out, "C'mon Princess Evie, let's go."

Aladdin and Jasmine were the first characters that the toddlers met and both Nikki and Christine were surprised by how long they spent chatting with Connor and Eve, they met Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, Eve getting more excited with each princess until the moment Nikki had been waiting for, Cinderella gently tapped Eve on the shoulder, "that's a lovely dress you're wearing" she said softly as she crouched down beside Eve's chair.

"Cindyrelly" Eve gasped, almost falling off her chair in excitement and hugging the princess tightly before the excitement became too much for her and she began to sob.

Nikki didn't have chance to comfort Eve, Cinderella held her closely and before Nikki could do anything Connor slipped from his chair and began stroking Eve's back, "don't cry Princess Evie."

"Is this your Prince Charming?" Cinderella asked Eve softly causing both children to giggle.

"That's Nonna, he my f'end."

"Prince Connor" Connor giggled as he stood proudly.

Once Eve had calmed down Cinderella stayed talking to her and Connor for a while, and even though Connor wasn't too interested in the princesses he chatted away happily whilst Christine and Nikki took lots of pictures. "I love you Cinderelly" Eve told the Princess once she'd told Eve she had to go and talk to some of the other children.

"It was lovely meeting you" Cinderella told Eve as she took hold of her hand, "and there's no need for you to be scared of anything, especially not when you've got big, brave Prince Connor looking out for you."

"I love Cinderelly" Eve sighed happily as she flopped back in her chair once the Princess had gone."

"I know you do baby" Nikki smiled as she lifted Eve onto her lap, "thats why we came here to meet her."

"T'ank you Mumma."

"It's okay baby, I'm just happy because you're happy."

"Ice cream makes me happy" Connor announced, making both adults laugh.

"Me too" Eve nodded.

Nikki rolled her eyes as she called a waiter over, "I'd better get you both some ice cream then."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been working more hours in the run up to Christmas and haven't really had time to write, I've got two weeks off over Christmas though and an idea in mind so the next update shouldn't take so long.

* * *

><p>Nikki had never seen Eve so happy, the smile never fading from her face and she'd barely stopped talking about meeting Cinderella, Connor happy to have met Goofy and Mickey.<p>

"Mumma look" Eve giggled, pointing to one of the floats in the parade they'd watched every day.

"I can see baby, Mickey's waving to you and Connor look."

Connor grinned waving madly at the characters on the float, "Mickey's my friend."

"Do you fancy taking them swimming later?" Christine asked Nikki as the adults sat in a cafe, both Connor and Eve napping in their double buggy, allowing their parents a much needed rest.

"Yeah we can do" Nikki smiled as she sipped her coffee, "it's been a long time since I took Eve swimming, she used to love it but then it just got to the point where I couldn't afford it."

Christine smiled, "we could start taking them? The pool at the leisure centre does a fun session on a Saturday morning, they have a big inflatable thing in the big pool and then lots of floats and toys and things in the little pool or there's one a bit further away that has a little kids area with fountains and little slides and things."

Nikki nodded, "yeah, I think Eve would like that, but then again I think she'd like anything so long as Connor was there, she's never taken to anyone like she has to him."

"Should I start looking for a hat for the wedding?" Christine joked.

Nikki laughed, "I'm sure Eve could do a lot worse than Connor, any woman would be lucky to marry him."

"Don't tempt fate" Christine smiled, "he hasn't reached his teenage years yet, you won't be saying that when he's all stroppy and hormonal."

Nikki shook her head as she laughed again, "I'm sure when he comes out the other side of puberty he'll be a fine young man."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Hurry Mamma" Eve giggled excitedly as she walked down the hotel corridor hand in hand with Connor.

"Yeah come on" Connor laughed.

"I think they might be a little bit excited." Christine rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Nikki raised one eyebrow, "whatever gives you that idea?"

"Can I jump in?" Connor asked once Christine had taken off his shoes, socks and tshirt, leaving him in just his Thomas the tank engine swim shorts after they'd decided it would be easier to change in the hotel room.

"I suppose so" Christine smiled as she took her own clothes off and left them on a lounger by the pool as she began to blow up Connor's arm bands.

"I jump too?" Eve asked Nikki as she too waited for her arm bands.

Nikki nodded, "do you want me to get in so they can jump in to me?"

"Okay" Christine nodded, "I'll get in after them" she said, unable to resist sneaking a peak at Nikki's toned body as the brunette pulled her t shirt over her head.

Nikki smirked slightly as she caught Christine looking at her, "don't jump in until Christine says you can" she told Eve."

Eve nodded, "I be good for Kissy" she smiled as she took hold of Christine's hand, Connor grinning as he too took hold of his mother's hand.

Nikki kissed Eve's head, "good girl" she smiled before walking towards the deep end and diving into the water, only surfacing again when she'd swam almost the whole length of the pool, standing when she was able and brushing her wet hair out of her face, "come on then" she held her arms out when she was at the shallow end, "who's going first?"

"Evie" Connor giggled, "you go."

"Can I jump Kissy?" she asked, not letting go of Christine's hand as she remembered what Nikki had told her.

"Go on" Christine nodded.

"Catch me Mumma" Eve grinned as she took a few steps forward before throwing herself into the water, Nikki catching her daughter as she hit the water, spinning her round before sitting her on the edge of the pool.

"Your turn Connor" Nikki smiled, laughing as Connor grinned up at Christine before jumping into the water giggling happily as like she had with Eve, Nikki span him into the water, lifting Eve off the side as Christine sat down and slipped into the water.

"I want to be mermaid" Eve giggled as she let Nikki pull her gently through the water.

"No" Connor giggled, "be a shark, nom nom nom" he waited until Eve was close by before pretending to bite her, making her laugh and splash as she pretended to try to get away.

"Mumma" she shrieked, "save me, sharkboy get me."

Nikki laughed and pulled Eve through the water as Christine followed with Connor, both children laughing and shrieking with excitement, "it's been a long time since Eve was this happy" Nikki confessed to Christine as Connor and Eve splashed happily together, their armbands making up for the fact that neither of them could touch the floor.

"You've been doing your best Nikki" Christine took hold of Nikki's hand and squeezed it softly, "nobody can ask any more of you."

Nikki nodded before looking up when she heard Eve speak, "look Nonna, Mumma and Kissy hold hands, they best fwends like us"

Nikki and Christine both laughed, fingers still entwined, "isn't it about time you two monkeys were getting ready for bed?"

"I think I'm going to need a holiday after this holiday" Nikki laughed as she flopped onto the bed once Connor and Eve had both been bathed and were fast asleep.

"I know what you mean" Christine laughed, "I'm exhausted, I've enjoyed it though, I know I keep saying it but thank you for bringing us."

"It's okay" Nikki laughed, "and maybe we could have a relaxing beach holiday somewhere sunny at half term?"

"That sounds lovely" Christine nodded, "but only if you let me pay my share?"

"I suppose I can agree to that."

Christine laughed again, "we could look for a hotel with a water park?"

"I'm sure Connor and Eve would love that" Nikki smiled as she glanced over to the bed where Connor and Eve were snuggled together with an assortment of stuffed toys.

"Right, I'm going to get a shower" Christine pulled herself from the bed, "it'll save time in the morning."

Nikki nodded, "I'll have one after you."

It didn't take long for Christine and Nikki to shower and get ready for bed, Nikki flicking off the light once they were settled, both women wanting a good night's sleep before their final day in the parks and their flight back to Glasgow.

"Stay" Christine whispered as they laid together, this time choosing to cuddle up even before they were asleep.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked softly as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Christine's face.

"When we get home" Christine said quietly, "stop looking for your own place."


End file.
